It's Not Easy Being a Son of a Charmed One
by writerluv
Summary: They’re nothing alike: he doesn't get good grades isn't popular and not nearly as powerful as his older brother. Though things seem to get tougher by the minute for Chris, the worst part is, this is just the beginning. Chris/OC
1. Introduction

I thank you for coming to _It's Not Easy Being a Son of a Charmed One and the Brother of the Guy who is 'spose to Save the World_! Hope this will be to your liking!

**Summary: ** They are nothing alike; he doesn't get good grades, he isn't popular, he doesn't have a girlfriend and he isn't nearly as powerful as his older brother. So far Chris's first two years of high school are miserable. Now he has to take remedial math, and extra 'study classes' with an obscure girl who has a dark past she'd rather keep hidden.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Well, except for the cool people you, the readers, don't recognize, as well as the plot.

This is Just an Introduction

Typical, Wyatt gets away with everything while I, Chris Warren Halliwell, get to be punished for something we both did. What did we do you asked? Oh, we just went on a little demon hunting, looking for the demon responsible for killing mortals, you know, the usual. Well, it started off like any other vanquishing.

It started off with a phone call from Morris. Apparently, five people have died form what seems to be the new disease scientists have just discovered, but no, the deaths were caused by the Soul's demon (a demon brands 'pure' or powerful souls and uses the energy to keep him strong). Well, Mom and aunts had a little trouble finding him so we, Wyatt and I, decided to take matters into our own hands. So we did a little scrying(?), a little potion making, a spell and good excuse for being out late. The Soul's demon was found at a random house, looking as ugly as ever. Damn, the picture in the Book made him look so much nicer. Back to the point, Wyatt had the potion ready, I had the spell ready, we were waiting for the perfect time until, and Aunt Paige thought would be the perfect time to interrupt us; which all led to the demon escaping and me being grounded while Wyatt gets off with a warning. Fair? No. why won't I speak the truth? Because I've learned when to keep my mouth shut.

"Chris! Come here this instant!" cried a voice in the background. I orbed down into the kitchen to find my mother was the one who called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Christopher Warren Halliwell! What have I told you about orbing up on me like that?" my mother castigating voice, though I was pretty sure that wasn't what she wanted to talk about… "How are you doing in math?" she asked all of the sudden.

"Good, I guess," I replied. Alright, I lied. I am doing horribly in math. I mean in theory the mixture problems are easy, but putting it to the test is the problem.

"Then why do I have a letter from your school that says you're failing and being put into the remedial class immediately?" mom said menacingly.

"Well, because…" Did she just say remedial classes?


	2. Thoughts on the New Girl

Hello! Um, please review! I feel so bad… no one reviewed for the last chapter. Oh, well. Here's chapter 2. And I would like to thank mclaughin for putting this story on alert! Thank you!

Thoughts on the New Girl

Argh, history is so boring. I mean, what is the deal with learning about people from the past? What good will it do if I learn about the past? What's done is done, right? Mrs. Gardendale thinks other wise. As her vile voice droned on, talking about the founding of Connecticut or something, I looked outside. Today was a perfect day to go outside or vanquish a demon… the sky was a blue with the warm sun beating down the earth… unfortunately, my day will be wasted on chaperoning a new kid that _Wyatt_ was to show around. But nooooooo, he had to make plans with Diana, and as part of my punishment for the unauthorized vanquishing, I have to show the new kid around. Thus, leading me back to my original thesis, no matter how much trouble _Wyatt _causes, I get blamed for it all. I wish I could sometimes just…

"Mr. Halliwell, are you even listening?!" a shrilly voice screamed, accompanied with a loud 'Bang' on my desk.

"Wha- wha- what was that?" I stuttered, shifting my head from side to side. So smooth, isn't it? I kill demons for a living (not really), and I can't keep my cool when Mrs. Gardendale slams her ruler on my desk?

"Mr. Halliwell, what am I going to do with you? You are nothing like your brother, shame. Last year I would have been ecstatic to have another Halliwell in my classroom. Why can't you be more like your brother?" Shame… I would have liked to have told her to go off, if it weren't for the bell. To bad… maybe another day. Well, I'm off to see the new kid, wasting my day. Fun…

­­

Finally, freedom from the hell hole called history. As I walked toward the office I met with one of the very few friends I have, Tim Hoggingns. Tim and the rest of the gang wanted to know if I could join them in the egging of Principal Lexler's new BMW. Unfortunately, if I even do something that would put the slightest mark on my permanent record, I get to go to the same military school Dad went. Great…on the plus side the new kid is supposedly a girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You must be Wyatt Halliwell! I'm so glad to finally meet you! You don't know how much everyone talks about you!" the new girl said in an excited manner. Did she just call me Wyatt? Well she did expect him ...hum... might as well use this to my advantage.

"Yeah, I'm Wyatt Halliwell. Even though everybody says that I am so great and all but in reality I am a pain in the-"

"Wyatt, is that you? I must really thank you for that vacationing tip!" a booming voice filled the room. That means only one thing…

"Oh, it's _you_. What did you do _now_?" a rather broad, **Gigantic** man spoke, sending another sonic wave through out the room.

"No, Principal Lexler, today I am coming on my brother's behalf. He, unfortunately, had other… plans today, so he sent me to show the new student around." And, of course, he leaves me to chaperone the new kid. Lexler seemed skeptical probably because that was the first time I've ever told the truth in two years. After a few minutes Lexler left, leaving me with the new girl.

"So, Mr. Halliwell, is it Mr. Halliwell or do you have a first name?" Whoa, that caught me off guard.

"What makes you think my name's Halliwell?" I tried to say in the same sarcastic tone, but didn't work as I would have liked it to.

"I don't know. Many things contributed to my knowledge; it could be my intelligence or intuition or the fact you said, 'I am coming on behalf on my brother'" she ended in the same sarcastic tone with a wide smile. "Which leads me back to my original question: Should I call you Mr. Halliwell, or do you have a first name?" Witty, spontaneous, and unfortunately someone who just beat me in an argument, which, by the way, I hate- losing, I mean. I should have known that it was going to be a long day.

Yeah! Chapter two! Please Review!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

I'm so sorry everyone. I probably won't be updating for a while (a week or two at most) because one creative juices are low and two I feel utterly sad right now. Don't know why… The point is you, the readers, will not be reading anything from me, for awhile until notified. As I said at the top, sorry.

love writerluv


	4. Elders Chris Trouble

Sorry for the delay! Now here's chappy four! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed! 

Chapter 3: Elders + Chris Trouble

Peace, quiet, finally. I looked over traffic, then out to the Golden Gate Strait. Coming onto the Golden Gate Bridge always helped me in times of trouble or boredom- today was no exception. Today was rough. I may not have the gift of premonition, but I can predict a situation pretty well. Everyone loved her, even the most popular guy in school, Ajax O' Riel-the leading quarter back- tried to ask her out, as if that wasn't enough. All the teachers just _loved_ her because she knew all the answers to the homework. But the worst part was that she pitied me. Yes, Calypso- the new girl- pitied me, Chris Halliwell, one of the sons of a Charmed One. She, she tried very hard, to get me to talk to her (even with the crowd enclosing her). It seemed always at the end of every class, she would end up next to me and just keep on talking, ignoring all those around her.

_Beep, beep, beep_

Great, it's six o' clock. Curfew, fun. "Christopher, don't go yet, we need to talk," a pleading voice from behind commanded.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Elders, especially this one, are a pain in the ass. Always asking for things but never giving back. They were the reason my parents have gone to numerous of marriage counselors- both mortal and magical. So don't be all mad at me for being rude.

"Christopher," (note: I'm just making up an Elder) Barbari started, "we need your help. Some of us have felt, even seen a great power surge for evil, a major tip in the balance, giving evil the upper hand," he continued.

"What happened? What would be powerful enough to tip the balance?" I asked. What? Just because the Elders are a pain in the ass and sometimes I wish I was normal but that doesn't mean that I can ignore my Wiccan duties and leave innocents to die.

"Not what, who. This person is very powerful, so powerful that gold rays radiate from his or her soul. Some Elders say this person will be the one who will help Wyatt to fulfill his destiny, while others say he or she will be the next Source," Barbari added on a somber note.

"But what does this have to do with me?" Really, I mean Wyatt's the one who's destined to save the world, not me. So why come to me?

"Chris, everything has to do with you. You're the only one who can keep your brother from turning evil," he explained.

"Wait, how am I the one who keeps Wyatt good?" Seriously, I'm the bad kid between us, the kid who always gets into trouble, the one who doesn't have a life…

"Everything will be reveled in good time, for now just keep an eye out for this person, remember we need to find him or her before evil does," at that Barbari orbed out, "Also, the rough times you face now will lift very shortly," he projected. What? These Elders are so cryptic for no reasons what so ever. But the whole radiating thing I get just fine. I have practiced magic for sixteen years and I haven't heard anything so ridiculous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Where on earth have you been?" Aunt Phoebe screamed, just the way a guy likes to be greeted, "Your mother is in the Underworld with Paige interrogating demons, while your brother is upstairs scrying for you!"

"Sorry I was late, but I had such a lovely chat with Barbari," I said sarcastically.

"Chris, do you know who much trouble you put us through? You could have a least called or something. And you have a curfew for a reason," she continued to lecture me. I don't know if she's yelling at me because of pregnancy hormones or what. But either way I feel bad for the kid…

"I'm sorry I couldn't call, but if you remember _you _werethe one who suggested to take away me phone until otherwise. And as I said, Barbari stopped me before I left," there is no way I'll ever get my aunts or mom on my side. It's always about Wyatt; Wyatt is always right, Wyatt is the good kid, Wyatt, Wyatt, Wyatt!

"Just call your aunt," Phoebe moaned.

"Aunt Paige, Aunt Paige! It's me Chris, I'm home!" I projected into the open.

"You are in so much trouble, Chris!" my mother shouted.

"Don't worry, Piper, I've handled all that. Besides it wasn't his fault, an Elder stopped him," she added. Wow. Never in a million years, I thought that I would hear Aunt Phoebe defending me.

"What did they want?" mom asked.

"I don't really know. Something about a person powerful enough to tip the balance," I said, I really don't want to be reminded about the whole, 'It's Your responsibility to find this Person' deal.

"See, I told you that he will be fine," a rather jubilant voice came from the stairs.

"Look, Chris, we'll talk about this later," my mother said turning around to the kitchen.


	5. Breaking Rules

Thank you everyone for reviewing! Here's the next chapter 4!

Declaimer: Chris Halliwell, one day, I swear, one day you'll me mine! Until then, I own the plot and not the characters, unless of my own creation.

Chapter 4: When Breaking Rules

"Wow, Chris, that's a problem," Bianca cooed in my ear. We were a public garden, sitting on cement benches in front of a stone entrance. She hung over my back her skinny, slender arms. Her touch gave me the chills, heat creeped up my face.

"Yea, thanks for listening," I mumbled. I hid my face with my fairly long, brown hair.

"Hey, what are friends for?" she replied, playfully punching my arm. We've been friends for a couple of months by now. The thing is though, she's a Phoenix, a witch hunter, and I'm, well, a witch.

We met through a rather vicious battle between her mom and my family. It was one of the very few fights that they let Wyatt and me join.

_It was a small apartment, modest and simple. Piper, Phoebe and Paige directly ran to the door in the back, as if they were in there before. Phoebe kicked the door with a big "High-ya!" A woman with short, messy, brown hair glared at the three women with intense heat._

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you happy yet? You witches already made me give up my daughter! I have nothing else!" she screamed almost like sad and angry bird would. She threw an energy ball at them, but Paige orbed into the wall._

"_Nothing but your life," Piper said calmly. Neither Chris nor Wyatt ever saw this side of their mom or aunts before: pure, unadulterated hate. They've hated and even despised demons and other evils, but this kind of hate was only reserved for very special demons._

"_Bring it on, btch," the woman provoked. Piper blew her up, but the woman came back together with even more fury in her eyes. Two energy balls hurdled towards them, Paige, only could orb one toward the woman. The other one hit Phoebe on the arm. Until then, Wyatt and Chris were in the background, Wyatt sprung into action, healing his aunt. Chris just stood back, knowing not to interfere with the battle. If he did, then they would surely loose._

_Chris hasn't developed many powers—other than orbing and orbing things, he didn't even do it that well either. _

_The fight continued on without him. Blow up, come back together, blow up, come back together, that was pretty much what went on._

_"Bianca, what are you doing here, get out!" the woman cried. A tall, tanned woman with long, shiny, black hair stepped out behind her mom. Like_ Romeo and Juliet_ the girl's and Chris's eyes met, a connection formed between them instantly._

"_You know what? I'm getting tired of this. Tomorrow, I have a reporter interviewing me about the club," Piper flaunted. The other two agreed. Phoebe pulled out a scrape piece of paper._

"_Evil bird of the past,_

_We condemn you to fires,_

_That will ever last." _

_Chris opened his mouth to object, but no words came out. He-- along with the girl—watched the woman disintegrate from the same fires that her ancestors were burned in. The tall girl shimmered, while Chris sent her a look of 'I'm Sorry' The Sisters strutted out of the apartment—even though the girl got away--, clearly not noticing the soon to be betrayal of Chris Halliwell... _

"What are you thinking?" Bianca smiled upon my cheek.

"Oh...um...when we first met?" my words were in a slur. Once again, heat creeped up my face. What was I thinking? That was the day her _mom_ died.

"Oh, yeah? Me too." Hew, saved. Too close for comfort. We stared at the sunset. So beautiful, so simple, just like...

"Oh. my gosh, Chris! You'll be in trouble if you don't leave now!" she warned. I glanced at my watch: 9:30 pm. Oh, SIT! Mom's gonna be coming home from P3 soon. When I was just about to orb, Bianca tugged my arm and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I stood there with a glaze over my face.

"Go!" she ushered me. I finally orbed out. I landed in my room with an annoying, older brother sprawled out on my bed reading a book.

"Don't worry, I covered for you," he reassured me, still reading his stupid book.

"Well, good," I merely replied, orbing Wyatt out of my bed and onto the floor and his book across the room.

"Look, I don't ask where you go or tell anyone, but you could have the decency to at least be courteous!" he stood and shouted calmly.

"Decency? Courteous? I've never heard of them." I jumped on my bed, pulling out a comic book from under my pillow.

"Please, Chris, at least who you are hanging with, or where you're going," Wyatt pleaded. Please tell me he did not just say "hanging."

"One, it's none of your business. Two, I already have a mom, I don't need another," I lamely said, pretending to be enticed with my comic book.

"Okay, but if you need any help, I'll be here," he walked out of my room, leaving my door opened for the whole world to see. Smart move.

"Knock, knock?" Aunt Paige leaned on the door frame with a plastered smile.

"What?" I curtly said, still pretending to be absorbed in my comic book.

"Hey," she entered my room, sitting on the edge of my bed, "you know, sorry for earlier with the whole yelling and extreme punishment and stuff. It's just that we love you so much, and we don't know what we would do without you. This family would just be so different," It's just like her to "fix" things like this. Being the youngest sister and a whitelighter doesn't give you much of a choice.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I waved her apology off with a flick of my hand, surprisingly, a picture of me as a baby flew off my self.

"Hey, you got the power of telekinesis. Good for you. I'll let you tell everyone in the morning. Good night," she patted my head and left. Agh, at least now I won't be bothered.

"Hey, kiddo," great. Now Dad? What is it today? Annoy Chris Day? "I talked to Mom and was able to convince her to give you your cell phone back and you aren't grounded for the vanquishing incident anymore, and showing the new student around will pretty much cover the math thing," If I had to describe Dad in one word it would be "busybody." He's just always up in my business and fighting my fights. He _needs to get a life_. "Good night, son. See you in the morning." He hugged me and left my room.

Jeeze, what would tomorrow bring?

Sorry, for taking so long to update!


End file.
